The Sweetest Sin
by StarrGazer
Summary: Cassie wants to throw a pool party, Janet asks her friends for help. Rated T because I'm not 100 percent sure on the ratings yet. Eventual SJ. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first FanFic I have ever posted. I'm a little nervous that I haven't written the characters exactly in character. Please R&R and let me know what you think!

(In my profile, I know I mention that I've started my first story, but this is actually my second story. It just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I've written all of it, long hand, but if any of you have any ideas, or tips, please feel free to let me know, becauseI can change as I go!)

Ack - update here - forgot the disclaimer - they aren't mine (sigh cuz I wish they were) and when I'm done, I'll give them back... though I really don't want to - good enough:)

Cheers :)

* * *

The Sweetest Sin

The summer was drawing to a close, and Cassie was desperate to throw a 'small' pool party before she and her friends had to head back for another year at the books.

After much pleading, Janet relented, and sat amused in the kitchen as her daughter phoned all of her friends, informing them of the planned get-together.

'God, is that the whole school she's calling?' Janet thought to herself. She decided then and there that she'd be enlisting the help of SG1 with this 'little' party.

Getting up from the table to clean up from dinner, she giggled to herself at the image of Teal'c standing poolside with his arms crossed, scaring all the pubescent boys into behaving properly.

Cassie shot her a look from across the kitchen, as if to ask what was so funny.

Janet just shrugged her off, and headed for her room and bed,thoughts of convincing her friends to join in the festivities with a bunch of screaming teenagers, running through her mind.

* * *

"Please?" Janet pleaded with Sam. 

"Oh alright, Jan," Sam relented (she had planned on going all along, but just loved the look of worry on her friends' face at the thought of chaperoning the party all alone).

"So, when's the big day?" she asked

"August 16th… ummm," Janet asked hesitantly "Would you mind helping me to convince Teal'c, Daniel and the Colonel to help us out?"

"Well, given that you plan on grilling that day, I'm pretty sure the Colonel is a definite, not to mention how much he adores Cass. He will most likely butt his way into the picture,do all the grilling and save you the effort. And Daniel… well any reason to spend time with you..." Sam raised her eyebrows and grinned at Janet, who blushed in return.

"Teal'c, of course, is always eager to experience any new form of Tau'ri 'ritual,' and as he hasn't been to a Cassandra Fraiser party yet, he's in for a doozie." She finished.

Janet started giggling again, and told Sam about the picture running through her head of Teal'c standing guard by the pool. They giggled together and talked about what they would need to buy for the big day, on their way to inform the guys that they had been roped in to helping out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews :) they are encouraging! I honestly never realized how exciting it could be to see how many people had actually 'hit' my story! It is quite addicting:D, and like I said, the reviews! YAY:) I've stolen my Mum's laptop for the night to get this next part up. We've just gotten a wireless router, and it's very cool, as now I can work on this stuff downstairs, after being kicked of the PC, which is housed in my Mum's room (she was tired and wanted to get to bed). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

And so, without further ado, on with the show :)

Cheers

* * *

Sam spent the night prior to Cassie's party at the Fraiser household, helping with preparations, and of course, indulging in the obligatory 'girls night' rituals, including TONS of ice cream, chick flicks, and "manicures." 

Unfortunately they stayed up much too late, and she was awakened WAY too early by two rather heavy _things_ pouncing on her. Hanka, Cassies' dog, and the aforementioned owner had plopped themselves rather unceremoniously onto her bed in order to wake her up.

"Mornin' Cass," Sam yawned "couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Nope!" Cassie grinned "And I'm glad you're awake now too, so we can start with the finishing touches. C'mon, sleepyhead!"

"Sleepyhead? Cass, it's only 0700!" Sam groaned, rolling over and hiding her face under her pillow.

"Please?" Cassie mock whined, eliciting a glare from Sam, who grudgingly unburied herself, and dragged her tired body from Janet's comfy guest bed.

After showering and dressing, Sam walked down to the kitchen to grab her much needed first coffee of the day.

She was surprised to see her C.O. standing with his back to her at the counter pouring himself a rather large mug of the precious liquid. She took in the view before her for a few moments before breaking the silence and speaking up.

"Hey! Leave some for the rest of us Colonel! What, did you deliberately hunt for the largest mug in Janet's cupboards?" she asked, as he placed the now half empty urn back on its' element.

"Mornin' to you too Carter," the Colonel replied "are you always so cheerful on your days off?"

Sam grinned and replied "Only until I get my coffee, sir, then I'm just a ray of sunshine!"

She pushed him out of the way and poured herself her own cup of coffee, as Jack grinned at her, thoroughly enjoying their easy banter.

Just then a pyjama clad Janet was dragged very unwillingly into the room by an excited Cassie.

"C'mon Mum! Get a move on! They'll be here sooner than you think, and we have to be ready! We aren't even close yet!" She cried.

"Cassandra, it's only 0745, they aren't even coming until 1330!" Janet said in an exasperated tone. She turned to Sam "Next time she tries to talk me into one of these things, please knock some sense into me."

Sam grinned at her bedraggled friend "No problem, Jan."

Cassie shotSam a traitorous look, and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Jack chose that moment to pipe up "Hey Doc! Nice to see you woke up on the right side of your bed too! Maybe you two shouldn't stay up until all hours gossiping on these… girls nights of yours!" He exclaimed with a sly grin.

Janet shot him a dirty look and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like big needles, to which Jack mumbled power monger.

The group moved to the back deck to enjoy the rest of the sunrise and their coffees in relative silence.

Cassie, who remained inside to finish getting herself ready, would occasionally pop her head out of the sliding door to tryand prod the sluggish group into action. Each time she was greeted by two very sleepy glares, and a mischievous grin to match her own.

* * *

A little while later, Sam interrupted their quiet enjoyment of the view over the mountains, turning to Jack and asking another question. 

"Sir, why ARE you here so early anyways?"

"Ah, Cass woke me with a call at 0600 begging me to come over and help you guys out… and who could say no to that kid? Not to mention the fact that she promised me coffee," Jack smiled.

"Cass!" Janet and Sam both exclaimed in shocked voices.

Cassie appeared at the sliding door again, with a sheepish look on her face, as she asked "What?" with all of the innocence she could muster.

"Cassie, go walk Hanka while we finish setting up here," Janet ordered.

Cassie started to protest, but saw the looks she was getting, closed her mouth and walked back into the house, calling her dog as she went.

Once she was safely out the door, Sam and Jack let the giggles they were trying to suppress come forth, while Janet rolled her eyes and made to answer the phone, as it had just begun to ring.

Shestepped back out onto the deck a few minutes later,"That was Daniel. It looks like he and Teal'c are going to be showing up a little later than originally planned. SG7 brought back something that required immediate translation, and as Daniel was there to pick up Teal'c, he got recruited for the job. He figures they'll be here no later than 1430. I'm going to grab a quick shower, I'll be right back."

Sam and Jack nodded to their friend as they set about putting out the last of the chairs in the yard, as well as stocking up the various coolers with sodas.

* * *

Cassie came back from her walk with Hanka, and squealed as she stepped out onto the deck. "It looks great! Thanks guys!" 

The yard did look quite nice. They had strung fairy lights along the fence, and through a couple of the trees. They'd also set up a few folding tables here and there with snacks on them.

Cassie had also insisted on floating candles for the pool. She figured that as it was late summer, once it got dark, it would be too cool for anyone to want to go swimming, and the candles would add to the effect of the fairy lights in the yard.

Janet had initially protested at the thought – envisioning the mess that would accumulate in her pool – but relented when Cassie pointed out that it would look 'cool' and she would make sure to clean up any mess, and also not to worry about any romantic implications, as that was totally not what she was going after with the effect.

So the candles currently sat in the shade waiting for evening to fall.

With one last look around at their work, Janet suggested they should get some lunch into them before the revelers arrived, to which they all agreed andmoved insidefor sandwiches and veggie sticks.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness – you guys are so generous! Thank you so much for your encouragement! (More at the bottom of this chap).

I've gone back and added a disclaimer to my first chap – can't believe I forgot that!

Here it is again though, just to be sure: They aren't mine, though I wish they were, and I promise to give them back one day :D (actually, you'd have to ask my Muse, I suppose… hehehe)

So, here is the next chap. I hope you enjoy it as much as the others. Like I said, I have already written this in long hand, but as I type it, I change things, and I found this one to be the hardest so far. (It might have something to do with utter exhaustion… ). Anyways – let me know what you think:)

Cheers!

* * *

It was close to 1430 when Teal'c and Daniel finally showed up at Janet's - and the party was already in full swing. They had to park half-way down the block and walk back up the street, as Janet's driveway and the street in front of her house were full of cars. 

Upon stepping into the yard, they were greeted by Cassie ploughing into them at full force with hugs.

Daniel laughed, and patted her on the back "Hey Cass, quite the party you've got here!"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him – teens in very colourful swimming attire, milling about the yard.

Teal'c leaned towards Daniel and asked, rather perplexed "DanielJackson – what of the strange attire these adolescents seem to be sporting? On Chulak, when we partook in games of this nature, it was commonplace not to sport any attire at all."

Daniel coughed at the mental picture his friend was painting and after stuttering for a few moments, said "Nevermind," and turned his attention back to the yard.

Just then Teal'c and Daniel noticed Sam eyeing Jack warily as he tossed Cassie's boyfriend, Dominic, into the pool, then turned towards a new victim.

Janet was making the rounds when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Colonel!" She screamed. "Don't!"

But an inevitable splash soon reached everyone's ears – followed by a cheer from Cassie and Dominic. Janet surfaced just in time to hear said cheer, and shot a glare at her daughter, who just shrugged innocently.

Daniel smiled at the sight before him, and set off towards the house to drop off his bag, before joining in the fun. Teal'c just stood off to the side of the pool, with his arms crossed, trying to make sense of the situation before him.

Sam was still giggling along with Daniel, who had come up beside her while Janet was climbing out of the pool, when she looked up and found a very intense pair of brown eyes staring at her.

She gasped "No," and hid behind Daniel, then moved further along the deck to Teal'c as Jack followed her like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Teal'c, protect me!" She cried.

"From what MajorCarter?" He asked innocently. "I do not detect any real danger in DoctorFraiser's yard." Leave it to Teal'c to show off his new found sense of humour NOW.

Jack just grinned at his friend in thanks, and Sam groaned as she ran out from behind the giant man, in a desperate attempt to evade her bathingsuit clad, and totally hot C.O.

While she ran, Sam thought that as much as she didn't want to end up in the water, this little game of cat and mouse was quite fun!

"C'mon Carter, don't tell me you wore your swimsuit under your clothes just for the heck of it," Jack called breathlessly as he chased her around the yard.

She just ignored the comment, biting her tongue at all the possible, albeit inappropriate, comebacks that flooded her head at that comment, and focused on getting as far away from the pool as possible. She started running in erratic patters in a desperate attempt to lose the now gaining-on-her Colonel, but with no such luck.

At that exact moment, Hanka decided it would be the perfect time to join in the people games, and chase Sam too. He bolted right into her path, and in a desperate attempt to avoid the dog, Sam swung around, and ended up right in Jack's path.

Jack, who had the biggest cat-who-caught-the-canary grin on his face, shouted "Good dog," as he made a grab for his 2IC.

Sam tried to turn away, but his strong arms already had her in their grip.

Not planning on going down without a fight, Sam fought back the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach at his touch, and started struggling against him, but found herself, all too soon, at the pools edge.

Just as Jack wound up to toss her into the pool, Sam relaxed, turned and wrapped both her arms tightly around his neck. Unfortunately for Jack, he had enough forward motion to throw her into the pool, but her sudden move and change in position threw him off balance, and she said smugly "If I'm going in, you're following… sir," just before they broke the surface together.

As they resurfaced, Jack pulled a very child-like face and whined "No fair Carter!"

To which she replied, "All's fair in… well, war… Sir…" leaving out the rest of the very well known sentence, but blushing just the slightest bit as she said it.

Jack leaned into her ear and whispered breathily, "We'll see about that Carter, we'll see…" then turned around to do a quick lap of the pool before getting out to dry up and start on the grilling.

Sam was lost in her own little world as she stared after him wondering what he had meant, until Janet interrupted her thoughts.

"Earth to Sam! Time to get dried off and make the salads for these hordes!"

Sam nodded as she grabbed her towel and followed her friend up to the house.

* * *

_**Fragmentpieces** – I never even thought about that! Duh! I honestly can't believe the thought never crossed my mind – thanks for pointing it out – it is fixed now… perhaps we keep that tiny slip up between us? winks_

_**Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Kasluvsg1**,** SamandJackForever** (blushes), **GlowingHaven**, **Kiwi4624**,** lonely-star83**,** SGCFan4ever** (I thought it would be the perfect name! They say great minds think alike!), **JenCamp**,** Shippy Angel** – you guys rock!_

_**Aussie73** – hehehe – finally got my act together! Thank you so much and you keep up your awesome work! I love your stories :D_

_(I hope I haven't forgotten anyone, but just in case I have, please don't take it personally, I really appreciate your feedback too, and I hope you ALL enjoy!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodness! You guys are amazing! Thank you all so very much for reading my little story and giving me such wonderful reviews! (I'm blushing)

Disclaimer: It's sad they aren't mine… but I promise to share nicely if you will… Oh! And I'll give them back (one day…) :D

Hehehe

And on with the story!

Cheers :)

* * *

Sam didn't have a clean and dry change of clothes to put on, so Janet threw her clothes in the dryer for her, and Sam wore only her bathing suit (a black tankini) with a towel wrapped around her middle. 

She was standing in the kitchen chopping up cucumber when Janet came rushing in, fully clothed in her uniform.

"Sam, that was the SGC on the phone. One of my patients needs to be opened up again – do you mind keeping an eye on things here while I'm out?"

"Sure Jan, no problem!" Sam smiled at her friend as she quickly grabbed her purse and keys and ran for the front door.

Just as Sam turned to add the chopped veggies to the waiting bowls of lettuce, Janet came rushing back through the house.

"Janet?" She asked.

"My car's blocked," Janet explained. "Where's Daniel? He parked down the street, so his car should be free, maybe he could drive me."

"Ahhh, Jan, I don't think I would get him to drive you. He's been into the beer, after all…" Sam pointed out.

"Can I be of assistance DoctorFraiser?" Teal'c asked, as he had overheard their conversation through the screen door.

"Sure Teal'c. My car's blocked and I need to get to the Mountain. Could you drive me in Daniel's car?"

"Of course, DoctorFraiser." Teal'c nodded and followed Janet out the back door, around the yard looking for Daniel to ask permission to take his car.

Once they found him, and he muttered something that sounded like "Sure." (It was hard to tell as he was face planted on the hamock, almost passed out from the beer and sun combination) they headed out the gate, and onto the street towards Daniel's car. Teal'c always ended up being the designated driver, and confiscated Daniel's keys once they arrived at any party.

Many of the teenage boys gave rather loud sighs of relief as Teal'c faded into the street – they were relieved that they could finally goof off without garnering the wrath of Cassie's rather large, imposing 'Uncle.'

"What's this about the Doc ditching us?" Jack came up beside Sam (who had followed Janet onto the deck) placing the first run of cooked burgers onto the table.

"She had to go into the SGC - emergency surgery." She stated when she saw the questioning look in his eyes as to why they weren't also called in. "Teal'c drove her in with Daniel's car, because hers' is blocked."

"Ah, I see. So we're in charge of the kiddies then are we?" Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows, and rubbing his hands together in a menacing fashion "Ehhhxxxcellent." He drawled.

He walked down off of the deck to announce the start of dinner, as Sam walked back into the kitchen to grab the salads to complete the meal.

Sam was placing the salads on the table, when all of a sudden she heard a shout of "Ok kids, Dinner!" followed by a rather loud splash. She looked up from the table to see Cassie and a group of her friends giggling at the pools' edge.

Jack surfaced and growled under his breath at Cassie that she was asking for it, and then promptly grabbed her and yanked her into the pool with him. Cassie's friends giggled even harder, and Sam found it hard to suppress a grin.

Once again, a soaking wet Jack O'Neill climbed out of the pool, and reached for a towel to dry himself off. He had been wearing a Homer Simpson t-shirt over his Krusty the Klown swimming shorts, and as it was soaking now, he pulled it off over his head, and started drying his chest off.

Sam suppressed a small cough, and turned back to the table a little flushed (just as Jack looked up at her, trying to catch her eye), to make sure everything that would be needed for the meal was actually out and ready to go. 'All's fair my ass,' she thought 'me and my big mouth!'

Just then a bunch of teens charged the deck in anticipation of the meal that awaited them – obviously starved from the partying of the afternoon.

Jack just stood at the base of the deck stairs for a few seconds, admiring his 2IC clad in a rather becoming swim outfit, and grinning at the flustered look she was trying to hide from him. He still had IT. He stepped back up the stairs to flip the burgers still on the grill before they were completely charred beyond recognition.

* * *

Once the last of the burgers had been wrapped and placed in the fridge with the condiments, and remainder of the salads, Jack (now wearing one of Daniel's archaeology t-shirts, which looked admittedly goofy with his Krusty swim shorts) announced rather boastingly that, while dessert was being prepared, he was going to play a small game of touch football with the jocks in the park behind Janet's house. 

"But Sir, your knees!" Sam reminded him in an exasperated tone.

"TOUCH football Carter," He emphasized the first word with a twinkle in his eye. "Not tackle. My knees should be just fine!"

"Whatever," Sam muttered under her breath, shaking her head at her always stubborn, and quite a lot of the time childish, C.O. as he left the kitchen and bounded down the deck stairs to join the boys waiting eagerly at the bottom for him.

* * *

Ok – kinda short, I suppose, but as I believe the next chap will be the last, I wanted to get as much of the 'boring' (for lack of a better term) stuff out of the way in order to set up the next, so I can go right into it. Does that make sense? 

Thank you again to all of you for reviewing. You are AWESOME!I just hope you enjoy the rest as you have enjoyed the beginning!

Aussie73 - glad to have given you something good to start the day off with :)

greenjadedragon/Darth Tater- are the swimsuits ok? I never even considered describing them until you asked :D threw them in for you! let me know if you liked!

ShippyAngel, of course I had to include yours and everyone else's names - you all rock:D hehehe

:)Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Well everyone… here it is – the final chapter in this story (and the truly angsty stuff). I'm sorry :'( BUT the good news is that the first story I was writing could be modified a bit and turned into a sequel to this one… what do you think? Let me know :).

Also, I have another idea kicking around in my head – I'll try writing it out and see where it goes, and then possibly post it.

I want to thank you all again SO much for your reviews, and support! They are great and very encouraging :)

Anyways – the final part – it is actually what started this ball rolling in the first place. Once the idea was in my head I decided I couldn't just post this part of it, that there should be a bit more to it, and so the rest of the story was 'born' :D

I hope you enjoy this last part, and that you've enjoyed this first fic of mine in it's entirety – and again – THANK YOU!

* * *

Sam kept an eye out the kitchen window as she cut up the fruits for the dessert salad. (Why was it that she was always ending up cutting up things… after all should could cook… at least some of the time). She was trying to keep an eye on the kids in the yard, as Daniel was still kind of out of it and was of no help at all,but her gaze kept wandering to the kids in the field behind Janet's house -and especially to the big kid trying to keep up with the teenage football stars (which, by the way, he wasn't doing too badly). 

Suddenly a different sound to the ones she had been hearing all afternoon caught her attention. Someone had turned on Janet's housewide stereo system so that a satellite radio station was playing soft (if you could call it soft, more like pop-slow-dance style) music into the yard.

'Crap,' she thought to herself 'I don't want anything inappropriate starting up with the kids – I hope the music and change of atmosphere isn't an indicator of things to come.'

As Sam was (finally) putting the finishing touches on the fruit salad, she noticed the last of the swimmers had gotten out of the pool and were now helping Cassie to light and launch her floating candles into the pool.

Cassie then ran up to the house and plugged in the fairy lights. Even though it wasn't totally dark yet, the glow of the yard was almost surreal.

Sam brought whipped cream and paper bowls out onto the deck, along with plastic spoons, and went back inside to grab the salad as the strains of a new song caught her ear.

**Can you imagine us making love  
****The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
****Can you think of it, the way I dream of it**

She sucked in a sharp breath as her thoughts wandered helplessly to her C.O. 'No Sam!' she berated herself exasperatedly, 'It's just a stupid song! He is still your C.O. Focus!'

**I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
****It's a picture of perfection  
****The vision of you and me**

As she grabbed the dessert, she looked out the window, across to the field and noticed that only a few of the boys were still out there. The rest had come back, and some were now dancing with their girlfriends in the grass beside the pool, or just relaxing and chatting in small groups.

Sam couldn't find Jack. She wondered where he had gone.

She stepped out onto the deck and found him following her with his eyes from his seat on the other side of the table.

She flushed as though he could hear her thoughts, and cursed herself silently for it. She gently placed the bowl on the table and sat down opposite her C.O.

She was trying desperately to avoid his piercing gaze as the song continued tormenting her thoughts in the background.

**Your lips upon my lips  
****(can you just picture this)  
****Your fingertips on my fingertips  
****Your skin upon my skin  
****Would be the sweetest sin  
****That would be the sweetest sin**

Sam shuddered at the thoughts now rampaging unchecked through her mind, and tried desperately to shut them out. He was just so damn close.

Jack noticed Sam's reaction to the song that was now playing through the speakers. He was pleased because he guessed thoughts similar to his own were running through her brain, given her posture and body language as she sat near him.

"Carter," he started softly, "you ok?"

It was like he had snapped her out of a dream. Her eyes were clouded over when she looked up at him and stammered just as softly "Yeah." She looked around, almost confused and continued, "Ummm… I must have left my soda inside." She got up from the table and hurried back towards the safety of the kitchen, calling over her shoulder as she went, "I'll be back in a minute."

'Get a grip on yourself Sam! It can't happen. Regs, Regs, REGS!' She started chanting in her head as she tried to calm herself. It was almost working too, until she heard someone come into the room behind her and gently close the screen door behind them.

**All night I lie awake  
**'**cause it's too much to take  
****Dreamin' about the love that we could make  
****All day I think of schemes to get you next to me  
**(at this she blushed)  
**I want you so bad that I can barely breathe  
****It's a sign of my obsession  
****That I can't stop thinking 'bout**

Suddenly his arms were around her from behind and he was whispering in her ear "Dance with me Carter?" To which she turned and obliged, ignoring the voice in her head that was now screaming REGS.

She threaded her right hand fingers through his left, and encircled her left arm around his shoulder, as he drew her closer to him with his right arm. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as they started to sway gently.

**Your lips upon my lips  
****(can you just picture this)  
****Your fingertips on my fingertips  
****Your skin upon my skin  
****Would be the sweetest sin  
****You are the sweetest sin**

Their eyes locked, and they stared intensely at one another, each unable and unwilling to break the contact, both seeing their desires mirrored in the eyes of the other.

**Your lips upon my lips  
****(can you envision this)  
****Temptation I could never resist  
****Your skin upon my skin  
****Would be the sweetest sin  
****That would be the sweetest sin**

His right hand traced gentle circles on her lower back, and she shifted, releasing his fingers, placing both of her arms around his neck and linking her fingers in the hair at the base of his head.

He shivered involuntarily at the contact, and placed his other hand on her back, pulling her almost as close as was humanly possible. And still they stared, unable to break that contact.

Cassie and Daniel stood on the deck looking in through the kitchen window in the increasing darkness, mesmerized by the couple slowly dancing in the kitchen, who were oblivious to the world around them.

**It would feel so good to be so bad  
****You don't know how bad I want that  
****I would do anything to feel your love**

Janet and Teal'c, who had just returned from the SGC, stood as transfixed as Cassie and Daniel in the doorway from the kitchen to the front hall, watching their friends express so much with so little.

**Your lips upon my lips  
****(can you just picture this)  
****Your fingertips on my fingertips  
****Your skin upon my skin  
****Would be the sweetest sin  
****That would be the sweetest sin**

The couple didn't even notice that they had stopped dancing. They just stood, entranced, in the kitchen – also unaware of their small audience.

**Your lips upon my lips**

Jack's hand came up and softly caressed Sam's cheek.

**Your fingertips on my fingertips**

Sam's hand found Jack's and gently clasped it to her face as she tilted her head into his soft touch.

**Your skin upon my skin**

Jack leaned in ever so slightly and Sam's breath caught in her throat. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. She placed her other hand on his chest where she could feel his heart matching her heart's pace through his shirt.

**Would be the sweetest sin**

He brushed a chaste, and yet somehow very passionate kiss across her left cheek, and pulled her into a hug, whispering "One day, Sam. One day."

She dropped her forehead onto his chest and returned the hug, closing her eyes and relishing the moment.

Jack did the same as Janet and Teal'c snuck outside with grins on their faces to pull Daniel and Cassie out of their reverie and leave the couple alone.

The end

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. 

I know, I know – a Jessica Simpson song. I'm not exactly a big fan of hers, but I honestly couldn't help it – once I heard it, the idea just popped into my head. I hope none of you are disappointed!

**Aussie73** - thank you for describing my story as a treasure - :D blushes & grins, **lonely-star83** - I'm sorry - but I hope you liked! Do let me know, **Shippy Angel** - am blushing here - thank you to you too :D, **kasluvsg1** - I didn't make you wait too long, did I? I sure hope not, **Delicatefade** - I agree - modesty can do so much more for a story, I think, than just baring everying for the public, you know?. To all those of you who I have not yet mentioned personally - please don't take it so - there are just so many of you to write to - I am equally grateful to you all! thank you thank you thank you (have I said that enough yet?)

Anyways – Let me know what you think!

Cheers :)


End file.
